warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Falcorian
Hi! I'm an Administrator on this Wiki. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to say hi, please leave me a message here, or through the 'E-mail this user' link! Deleting of pages made by Unregistered Contributor Hi, I've deleted the entire text of 'Siege of Baranthal','The Shadow Legion' and 'Fan Made Space Marine Chapters'. Can you delete the pages or any page that is made by this Unregistered Contributor?? Thanks!. Stupid Edits Some people have deleted stuff and replaced it with stupid phrases, is there any way to restore the original text hellow i am the registered contributer of The Shadow Legion, is it possoble to stop it from being deleeted You are right should have asked first.. Sorry! Just trying to make sure people know that there is warhammeronline wiki here too. Is there a good place in the top section that you wouldn't mind putting a link? angies (talk) 23:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :We actually already have a link down at the bottom of the main page, same was the WAR wiki. --Falcorian (talk) 07:15, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks, Just trying to do my part. Kellochli 02:24, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Problem Reports Hi, I'm trying to re-introduce people to a feature we have, "report a problem". I don't know if you've seen it, the idea is to give people another route to contact admins... especially people who don't know what the edit button is for ;) You have a few reports at . You can click on the problem ID number to take you to a page that shows just that report. You can click "i" to get the full text of the report without going to a new page. You can also send email to the person reporting the problem. If you (or even someone else) takes care of the problem, mark it as "fixed" (the green checkmark). If it was a non-issue, or a false report, mark it as "closed" (the "x"). The arrow pointing to the right marks that report as "Need Staff help", this is commonly used on "bug" reports, where the wiki software or skin is causing problems, and has to be fixed on the server side. I hope you'll give it a go, we really hope this will be a useful feature in helping you get in touch with your confused users. Let me know if you need help! -- Uberfuzzy 02:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up! I'll certainly have a look. --Falcorian (talk) 17:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Could you move the "Main Page" to "Warhammer 40k Wiki"? This makes it easier for Google to index this site, which in turn makes your wiki appear more often when someone searches for something related to Warhammer 40k in Google. Darkman 4 03:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Is this standard on Wikia? I haven't heard of it before. --Falcorian (talk) 05:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins (like you). Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 16:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) My pleasure Hello. I am a GM in a Dark Heresy match, and I have various books on the worlds and certain things that are not included in this Wiki attachment. I plan to add them with your permission of course. I hope my additions will be helpfull. Scincearly, Constantine THanks do you have a rules section cause i don't know them Thankyou, I will make sure to contact you if I have any problems :) --KaiHallarn111 01:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks For directing the people with fan content to us. In return, I will give a link to your site in the Monaco sidebar, just as soon as I can figure out how to make it link. God damned Monaco. Blade bane Fanon Thanks For that XD and just to ask how did you find out about us? http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/ EDIT: BB beat me to it, damn Fanon Thanks for the suggestion, unfortunately though it appears that my Chapter falls outside of the (actually VERY strict) Fanon rules as technically I have a 'lost' chapter. I guess my Chapter will simply dissapear into the immaterium when you clear out all the fan based material. --Dante Solablood 02:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hi there i think i got all of the info i had on the oddboyz posted .take a look at it if you get a chance and tell me what you think thanks for your time Kasag Sorry I have been away so long I have not been here much as of late. Medical issues have kept me busy. I hope to be back sometime soon. I just wanted to touch base and let you know I was still alive. Futhark 08:11, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Talk Daemonhunters Do you know why I can't order the Daemonhunters codex at game-workshop.com?--Vault4 14:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC)